neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
XovercuffX
XovercuffX (pronounced as "ex-over-cuff-ex") is another crossover game by APIM Group, Inc., and the second game in the XoverX franchise, the first being XoverstarX. This game is once again an Umbrella Game, having some the creator's favorite characters being playable yet again. Unlike XoverstarX, it is a more traditional Umbrella Game, being more of a Fighting game, with its gameplay being similar to Super Smash Bros. and Street Fighter. This game also features some joke characters. Gameplay There are two different fighting modes: 2D and 3D. 2D lets the player only move left and right with the circle pad. Up and down are looking up and crouching, respectively. In 3D, however, the player is able to move in any direction with said circle pad, but looking up and crouching are now Y and L, respectively. In both modes, the A Button lets the player jump, X lets the player punch and B lets the player unleash a special attack. The player can do many different moves by pressing the X or B Button simultaneously with the buttons that lets the play walking into a direction, look up or crouch, akin to the Smash Bros. games. They will do a different attack in the air when pressing the X button. Each character has its own moveset and each play differently. The objective of a Regular Match in either mode is to deplete the health meter of the opponent(s) by attacking them, similar to Street Fighter. The last one standing wins. It is possible to knock the opponents off the screen, which would deplete their health meter by 10%. There is another type of match called Stamina Match, which is similar to Super Smash Bros. again. The objective here is to knock the opponent(s) out by getting them off the screen. The health meter is replaced by a Stamina meter, which will increase when receiving damage. When the the percentage of the meter opponent's goes higher, the opponents will be sent higher into the air and will take a longer time to recover, making it easier to knock it off the stage. In both modes and match types, items are able to appear on the stage, which can be grabbed (and used) by pressing A. A special item, however, is the Red X, which is an item that will unleash a Supercuff move by pressing B when the player has received its power. The Red X's power can be received when the player has attacked it just enough times. Once again, each character has its own Supercuff move. Game Modes There are several game modes that can be played. *'Quick Match' (1-4 players, 2D and 3D, Regular and Stamina) - Quick Match is a standard mode which the player is able to do as many matches as he likes, with multiplayer support, changeable settings and restrictions, and can play on any map as he pleases (as long as the player has unlocked it). *'Tournament' (1-2 players, 2D only, Regular only) - Players can play as characters and play a tournament to get a trophy and another gift (depending on the situations). The opponents are chosen random at the beginning, but it also depends who the player will be fighting against whether who won or not. Can be played in Co-Op. *'Smash Streak' (1-2 players, 2D only, Stamina Only) - The player has to defeat a set of opponents on 14 random stages and at the end fights a random boss. *'Adventure' (1 player, 3D only, Stamina only) - The player gets through 9 original stages and fights certain opponents to clear them. A boss that changes depending on the player's character has to be fought at the end. *'One-VS-All' (1 player, 3D only, Regular only) - The player has to fight 100 opponents (5 at a time) per stage. There are five in one sitting and the opponents get harder each stage. Characters Playable :For detailed moveset information, see /Playable Characters/ There are 102 different playable characters, minus DLC-related characters. Default There's a total amount of 42 default characters Unlockable There's a total amount of 68 unlockable characters Other Confirmed *Mega Man *Proto Man *Batman *Robin *Nabbit *Princess Daisy *John Egbert *King Dedede Stages Default Unlockable Stages Other Confirmed Stages *Scrooge's Office (DuckTales) *Moon Mansion (Sonic: After the Sequel) *Acorn Plains (New Super Mario Bros. U) *Wily Castle (Mega Man 2) *Gotham City (Batman) Items Coming soon-ish Miscellaneous */Figurine Chart/ - See a list of detailed information about the Figurines. */Achievements/ - The achievements a player can get in this game. This gets supported by the APIM Achievements System. */Music Chart/ - More detailed information about the music in this game. Category:Fighting Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Crossovers Category:Arend's Articles Category:Arend's Games Category:APIM Hanabi Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:2014